WANTED
by randomle26
Summary: [PER Enigmatic Nocturne REQUEST; ROBRAE AU ONE SHOT] When I wrap you up- when I kiss your lips- I-I wanna make you feel wanted. And I wanna call you mine- Wanna hold your hand forever and never let you forget it.


**AN: Per Request of **_**Enigmatic Nocturne**_**, this is a short AU one shot I thought I'd do (originally supposed to be my 50****th**** story but I don't mind making it 51). **

**Please ignore any errors and enjoy!**

**Song Used: WANTED by Hunter Hayes**

* * *

_You know I'd fall apart without you__  
__I don't know how you do what you do__  
__'Cause everything that don't make sense about me__  
__Makes sense when I'm with you_

* * *

Garfield Logan waltzed into the café in search for his friends. "Hey guys!" he announced to his friends in the corner- politely winking at the barista behind the counter in the process. They all waved him over.

The minute he reached their secluded table, Kori hopped up and wrapped her arms tightly around him, "Hello Garfield!" He chuckled lightly, "Hey Kor." She finally untangled herself from him and sat next to her girlfriend, Terra (1).

Garfield high-fived his best friend, Victor, before taking his seat next to Garth. "So who called us all here?" asked Wally. Roy smiled, "I did. I wanted a more_ personal_ way of inviting you all to my wedding!" Garth mockingly gasped, "You're _finally_ settling."

"Don't push it, Fish Boy," warned Karen- using Garth's nickname from school (he spent so much time in the water, everyone assumed he was _living_ with the fishes). Kori bounced up again and hugged her friend, "Oh Karen, I wish you to be very happy with Roy!" Karen laughed, "If I didn't think I would be, I wouldn't have agreed, right?"

"You could be knocked up," joked Wally. Before anyone else could put in their theories, Victor interrupted and looked at Roy, "I'm assuming this wasn't the only reason you got us here, man."

Roy sighed tiredly, "You're right, Vic. I wanted to talk about Dick and Raven." The group had suddenly become silent- as if Roy had said he was planning to kidnap and murder the Jump City mayor.

Wally looked up at the other redhead, "What's there to talk about?" The topic was sensitive to him considering it was _his_ best friend. Karen sighed, "We can't really avoid the subject. And we should get all the awkwardness out before we see them at the engagement party, right?"

"You invited them, right?" asked Terra- slight mocking in her tone. Karen scrunched her nose at the blonde, "Of course I did. I know you don't like Rae much, but she's still my- and Roy's- best friend. Dick is also Victor's old neighbor and college roommate. We have history and just because the two are homeless doesn't mean I'm going to exclude them from _my_ special day."

Yes, Dick Grayson and Raven Roth were currently spending their time on sleeping bags on the street. When Dick's company was bankrupt, the two lost everything necessary for living their daily lives- the house they shared, the car, etc. No matter who offered, they weren't accepting help or money- (many assumed it was because the two were as proud as the day was long).

"Anyway," interfered Roy, "I just wanted to know if you guys know where they are. You know Dick, he can't really stay in one place for so long." Wally sighed, "Don't do it, Harper. I know you and they won't take the money."

Roy defended, "I just want to make sure they're okay, Wally, I'm not offering them money. They don't have phones or emails so I can't really check in on them." Kori wiped a tear from her eye, "I wish our friends would accept our help." Garfield comforted her, saying, "You know how stubborn they are. They're probably cuddling together because they're so cold out there."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Three fives," declared Dick, slamming the moldy cards in front of his girlfriend. Raven smirked and retaliated, "BS!" Dick stared at her and pouted, "How the hell do you do that?!" She laughed, "I have magical powers." He agreed, "The way you play this game, I would believe it."

Raven wagged her finger, scolding him, and said, "You lost Dick. You owe me one shoe." He grumbled as he kicked off his remaining torn shoe and threw it to her. She laughed, "You sure we're not gonna get in trouble for playing strip BS?"

He smirked mischievously, "We've got in trouble for worse." Raven puckered her lips, "That was actually you're fault. I told you we couldn't do _that_ in the park! Now shut up and start dealing again. I plan on using your clothes for a blanket tonight."

"You just want to see me in my underwear," he teased, "And if I get sick, you have to take care of me all day!" She shrugged, "It's not like I have anything else to do."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Wally commented, "I can't imagine what they're even eating out there. God it could be as gross as gum on the concrete or a half-eaten sandwich from the trashcans!"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Dick and Raven were leaning against the wall of the Taco Bell near the street they were staying at. The feeling of being full was coming soon, but the couple didn't know when they were going to get a good meal after this. Even if it was tacos from Taco Bell.

"And you thought me babysitting all the time was going to be a waste," mocked Raven, "Melvin even gave us extra hot sauce because she love me so much."

He grumbled, "I still think it was a waste of time." She nudged him, asking, "Why's that?" He said slyly- well as sly as someone could say with a taco stuffed in their trap, "Because it meant less time for us to make out."

"Well you better savor that taco, Dick, we might not get it again," Raven pointed out. He looked at his taco with a saddening face, "This is the weirdest taco. It has seafood." Raven raised a suspicious eyebrow, " 'Seafood'?" With a smile, Dick said, "Yeah. _See food?_" He pointed at the chunks of beef and lettuce in his mouth. Raven scrunched her nose, "Gross!" When she went in to hit him, he grabbed her hand and pulled her close to her body. He munched loudly in her ear causing her to laugh.

Once they were finished, Raven said, "Hey…you want a _fancy_ dinner tonight?" Dick raised an eyebrow, "What'd you have in mind?" She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and said, "Timmy works at the McDonalds on fifth. I might be able to get us _ten-piece_ chicken nuggets."

He stared at her in awe and said, "God, I love you."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Karen saw Roy's structure crumble and she lightly pat his back saying, "It's not your fault, Roy." Roy smiled, "I know. I just…she's like my sister. I don't like seeing her like this."

Victor tried to cheer him up, "She didn't specifically say she was miserable. Besides, the two are amusing enough for each other. Just as long as they're not committing any crimes, I think they're okay."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"I can't believe you tricked that poor lady!" Raven exclaimed. Dick shrugged his shoulders and licked at the ice cream, "It's not my fault she bought my story." Raven frowned, "You told that woman that your 'wife' beats you and she bought you ice cream, of course she was going to buy that story!"

Dick couldn't help but feel smug, "With the fact that you keep hitting me all the time, it's almost true." She smirked, "I'm not your wife, smart one." He wrapped his arm- the one not holding the ice cream cone- around her waist and pulled her closer saying, "Not yet." She smirked and kissed his nose, "Aren't we optimistic?"

Dick nuzzled her neck and said, "You taste sweeter then this ice cream." His eyes widened when she snatched the ice cream cone. "I'll take your word for it," she ragged- licking the ice cream.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

They all sat in silence, contemplating their friends' current situation. Victor first spoke out, "Has anyone told Bruce yet?" Roy nodded, "It was really awkward. He kept asking me where they were and I didn't know what to tell him."

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late!" greeted Jennifer- Jinx- as she walked towards the table. She lightly kissed Wally's forehead before asking, "What are we talking about?"

Kori sighed, "We were conversing about Raven and Richard's current living conditions." Jinx was the only one who didn't find it awkward that her old roommate was currently living without a roof. She questioned, "What about them?"

"You know where they are, Jinx?" asked Wally. She nodded, "Yeah they were near the Taco Bell. I was going to say 'hi' to them, but they were busy…throwing taco meat at each other."

Roy's eyes widened, "Great! Now we know where they are." Garth smiled, "So who's going to tell Bruce?" The silence came once again. Until…

"Not it!"

"Not it!"

"Not it!"

"Not it!"

"Not it!"

"Not it!"

"Not it!"

"Not it!"

"Not i- Dammit!"

* * *

Dick squeezed Raven tighter against his body, squishing both him and her against the worn out sleeping bag. He buried his face further into her back and inhaled her scent. Putting aside the fact that she no longer owned perfume and only showered yesterday (Melvin's mother worked at the gym near the Taco Bell and let her use the showers there). Despite the fact that his eyes were close, he was completely aware of his surroundings- he's just a big cuddle bear. So he wasn't that startled when he heard the sound of an engine roaring.

His eyes opened and he leaned up, reluctantly separating slightly from her. Looking up he saw a BMW…a BMW he recognized _too_ well. So he wasn't completely surprised when his adopted father, Bruce Wayne, stepped out.

Dick released his arms from Raven, wiped at his t-shirt and jeans, and stood to face the man. The older man greeted, "Hello Richard." Dick smiled politely, "Hey Bruce."

Raven groaned as her eyes fluttered open. She was prepared to yell at him for causing so much ruckus, until she saw Bruce's very-expensive shoes and decided to keep quiet.

"Dick, I know what happened to your company," Bruce started, "but why didn't you tell me about your living conditions." Dick sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, "Who told you? Victor or Wally?" Bruce answered, "Garth. Apparently he lost a bet."

"Did you come here to check on us? You should know that we kinda drift every now and then so you shouldn't come back to this spot," informed Dick. Bruce sighed, "Dick why didn't you just ask for help?"

Answering honestly, he said, "Because we don't need it. We have some clothes, we get food, and we're perfectly fine looking at the stars every night…so long as we don't get hit by cars and all." Bruce shook his head, "You should've told me. I could've gave you the money you needed."

"We don't need money," Dick argued. Bruce raised an eyebrow, "Are you happy?" The younger man paused before answering, "Yes."

Bruce raised an eyebrow and asked in a low voice, "And is Raven?" Dick's eyes saddened slightly as he looked back at his girlfriend then at his adopted father. Was she happy? He never really asked.

Taking note of the silence, Bruce pat him on the back and said, "You know that my house is always open to you and to Raven." Dick nodded, "I will call if I need to…and once I find a quarter off the street." Bruce smiled, pat him on his back again, leaving the couple in their spot.

"What did Bruce ask?" Raven asked when the elder man left. Dick smirked and sat next to Raven on the sleeping bag, "You heard him, Rae."

"I also saw him whispering something to you," Raven pointed out, "Is there something you don't want to tell me?" Dick chuckled, "It's nothing, Raven. It's just…he pointed something out to me."

"What?" she asked. He kissed her cheek, "He asked me if you were happy."

"Why did he want to know if I was happy?" Raven asked. He sighed and looked at her, "I'm…I'm happy with our current _condition_. If you're not…there's no reason I should be bring you down with me, right?"

Raven couldn't help but let out a small laugh. She lightly pat his chest, "Dick…you're so sweet." He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to his body, and asked, "So…so you're really happy with sleeping on the streets and eating fast food?" She kissed his jawline softly, "Excuse me for being cliché, but I don't care where I am as long as I'm with the man I love."

Dick swerved his head back and forth, "Who's this guy so I can kick his ass?" Raven laughed and pecked his cheek, "He's the best guy I've known since college. He's cute and smart…and he needs to shower soon."

Dick smiled thoughtfully before turning serious and saying, "I don't know what I'd do without you." She smiled at him, "You'd probably be in an apartment with another job." He nipped at her nose, "But I'd be without you. And I'd rather have you then a nice apartment. But if you could turn into a fridge and give me some milk and cereal that'd be nice."

Had they had a normal life in an apartment/house, he'd probably be forced to sleep on the couch for that. But since they did in fact live on the sidewalk, she just wouldn't cuddle that close to him on their sleeping bag.

* * *

**How was it? It was really random for me to write.**

**(1) I know that Kori/Terra aren't lesbians, but I wanted to try something different. In reality: I shouldn't have to explain myself because there's nothing wrong with it.**

**As for the song, normally I tolerate acoustic songs, but I thought the lyrics were sweet so I could make something creative out of it.**

**Thank you for the request, **_**Enigmatic Nocturne**_**, and I hoped you and everyone else liked my work.**

**Please Read and Review!**


End file.
